Remus gets Jealous
by Salazar Tarrant H. Slytherin
Summary: Sirius and Remus like each other, but both afraid to say. What if one day, a girl started flirting with Sirius, what if Remus snapped and his werewolf took over? What if Remus got jealous and claimed Sirius as his? (I do not own HP just the plot.)


Sirius Black was sitting on his bed, staring into space, day dreaming. At least, that's what people thought. What Sirius is actually doing is thinking about his long time crush since 3rd year. One Amber eyed, light brown haired beauty named Remus Lupin.  
No. Sirius wasn't gay; he was only, as he liked to put it, Remus-sexual.  
He only had a crush on Remus. He stared at the brown haired teenager dazed. His eyes were so beautiful.  
So were his scars. They were alone in the dorm room and all he could think about was snogging the other boy silly.  
"Moony." Sirius whined coming out of his 'day dreaming.' He lay on his stomach and rested his chin on his hands.  
"Yes Padfoot?" Remus asked, Amber eyes not drifting away from the Defense book. Sirius rolled his silver eyes and huffed.  
'Rem probably wouldn't even notice if I danced the Tango with Snevillus naked.'  
Sirius looked at Remus slightly amused at the thought but repulsed that it had to be Snape.  
The dark haired teen pouted and sat up. "Moooony!" said Sirius looking at Remus with wide eyes. Remus sighed and bookmarked his page; he put down the book and looked up.  
"Yes Sirius? What do you need?"  
"You're cute." Sirius stated. He didn't know how to flirt with guys, girls yes, it was easy flirting with the opposite sex, but flirting intentionally with your male best friend is just... Hard.  
Remus' cheeks colored slightly. "Uh.. Thanks Pads."  
Remus didn't know what to say, he never took compliments well. And if Sirius Black complimented you, well.. Let's just say that's a huge accomplishment.  
Remus got off his bed standing up, he stretched and turned towards Sirius.  
"Do you wanna go find Prongs? I think Wormtail's with his girlfriend so he's out." Sirius nodded and jumped off his bed. He sighed and opened the door. Sirius would never make a move on Remus. He was afraid Remus wouldn't like him and reject him. He was also afraid to lose a good friend like Remus.  
They walked to the common room side by side. Sirius was regretting telling Remus that he thought he was cute. He was worried that Remus thought it was weird.  
He shook his head and sighed heavily.  
Remus was thinking somewhat about the similar thing. He was thinking about when Sirius called him cute.  
'Did he mean it? He had to mean it.. I mean he doesn't call people cute, Hot yeah, Sexy, definitely. But never cute.'  
Remus sighed.  
'Maybe I should tell him I like him.'  
The amber eyed boy bit his lip nervously.  
'What if he doesn't like me like that? What if he was joking? I can't handle a joke like that...'  
They made it to the common room lost in thought. At that moment a petite blonde Gryffindor by the name of Pandora Scramader walked up to Sirius.  
She smiled flirtatiously. "Hi Sirius." She spoke softly, fluttering her eyelashes.  
Sirius missed her intentions but Remus did not.  
He was seething inside.  
'How dare her! He's mine!'  
He glared at her; he didn't care if people saw. Sirius was his. Remus did not share.  
"Hey 'Dora." Sirius smiled down at her. Remus glared angrily at the female giggling before him.  
"I heard you're going to Hogsmead on Friday. Do you have a date?" Pandora smiled sweetly at him.  
Remus' eyes changed from amber to golden. Before Sirius could reply, Remus spoke in a biting tone. "I'm afraid he does have a date." He growled non to friendly. Sirius stared at his friend confused. "I do?.." He questioned trailing off. Pandora glared at the teenage werewolf. "Oh yeah?" She spat venomously. "With who? You?" She laughed coldly. "Who would date a scared up nerd like you?" She snorted flicking her long blond hair over her shoulder. "Besides." She said with a smirk. "Why would he have anyone, especially you, while he can have me?"  
Remus scowled at her, his eyes a brilliant yellow. Sirius gasped. Remus' eyes only turned golden when he was mad, but he had never seen that color before.  
Remus growled. "I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken. My boyfriend would never date you."  
'Wait wait wait, hold up!' Sirius thought wildly. 'Did he, Remus J. Lupin, say boyfriend?!"  
Sirius was somewhat hopeful after hearing that.  
'Maybe he does feel the same about me.'  
Sirius bit his lip.  
Pandora scowled. "Oh? Well if he's your Boyfriend, prove it!" She spat out glaring at Remus, silently challenging him with her eyes.  
Remus sneered. "Fine! I will!" He grabbed Sirius by the arm turning him towards him. Before Sirius could comprehend what was happening Remus' lips were on his.  
'So soft..' Sirius thought to himself. But then he felt panic suddenly overtake him.  
They were in the middle of the common room, kissing.  
Sirius tried to pull away, but Remus slipped his arm around Sirius' waist and his hand resting on his neck. Remus growled and all Sirius could do was cave in. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and begun kissing back softly, but soon softly turned into hunger and passion. Remus licked Sirius' bottom lip and Sirius gasped slightly, His heart was pounding fast. He felt so dizzy and weak, his knees felt like they could give away anytime.  
Sirius groaned.  
'Oh Merlin, is that Remus' tongue?'  
Sirius and Remus battled for dominance and of course Remus won, he flicked his tongue on the roof of Sirius' mouth. A moan could be heard. Sirius was betting it was from him. He was betting people were watching but he didn't care. He was kissing Remus Lupin, his crush since basically forever. Remus pulled away from the kiss and smirked at Pandora, whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates and whose jaw looked like it could hit the floor.  
"I told you. He's mine."  
Remus said, in a husky tone. He looked over to Sirius who still looked somewhat dazed, his silver eyes glassy, and his arms still around Remus' neck. Remus didn't mind thought.  
He leaned in and kissed him softly, this time. All that could be found in that gentle kiss was Love, passion, longing.. Sirius kissed back. He whimpered quietly as Remus pulled away.  
Who knew, the schools player could resort to that, just with the kiss from his best friend?  
"Oh god." Someone who suspiciously sounded like James Potter groaned.  
"Just please, for the sake of Merlin, do not shag in my bed!"  
Remus laughed and Sirius snickered.  
"Mhm.. We'll see."  
Remus moved away from Sirius, unwrapping Sirius' arms from his neck. He grabbed ahold of Sirius' hand and winked.  
"How about we check out Prongs bed?" Remus whispered seductively, lust evident in his amber eyes.  
Sirius could only groan and nod.  
Remus dragged Sirius back upstairs but not before he seen James' face.  
His eyes wide, his face pale.  
Remus laughed as he slammed the door shut behind them. Nobody could really hear what was going on in that room that night, it had a silencing ward around it and the door was locked. Much to everyone's surprise, most were curious of what happened in that dorm. Of course they knew, but hey, who knew Gryffindor's could be such perverts?


End file.
